


Gay for Pay!

by CharlieDearly



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDearly/pseuds/CharlieDearly
Summary: Ian and Joji become desperate for fame and in a bid for attention they turn to an alternative many celebrities were made by- a sex tape.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a few years after the IdubbbzTV channel exploded. After Ian's Content Cop stage faded he began coming up with bigger and brighter concepts, subscriptions started pouring in. He was only waiting for a lucky break now, something to make him tip the scale just a little further. Once he could get a little more reach outside of Youtube, Ian could start making this into a full-blown career. His plans to breech the mainstream were becoming desperate. 

Joji has not been so lucky, he was also gaining traction for a while, offers started piling up for various little projects but nothing huge. Most looked pretty half-baked and unprofessional, the few decent offers just weren't panning out like he thought they would. Animators needed more money than what was in the budget, supervisors disapproved once they read more into what the general population thought of the Filthy Frank Show, and producers dropped out when George couldn't make up his mind. One punch after another left him feeling hopeless and his creativity hit a screeching halt. 

After four months of no videos he decided maybe it was time for a fresh start so he moved to California- an easy choice. Finally getting to hang out with Ian on a regular basis was going to be amazing. Once the boxes were unloaded he sent out a text to his best boy. 

"Ian check out the house"  
"Are those palm trees"  
"Yeah dude im in cali rn. I wanted to suprise you"  
"YES. Is this because of max and chad"  
"No? What are u talking about"  
"He texted me saying he wanted to chill here for a while. To get out of the bush hee hee"

George was stunned, he scanned though his personal texts and found a message from a week ago from Max, buried under a thousand spam texts. Indian pricks. Knowing this he was even more excited, maybe things would turn around for him? 

Ian set down his phone knowing he'd soon get to see Joji whenever he wanted. For now he was helping Max sort out the last of his kitchen ware, the pair had moved in a few days ago but were too busy partying to fix things up. "So why did you assholes move up here? I thought your channels were dead," he asked. "Oh they are-" "-very dead" added Chad, "but I figured I'd 'ave a year or two to mess around still before I get settled down and look for my 'forever job' (as mum calls it)." Chad continued the thought, "I just didn't have anywhere else to go, my fucking old man didn't want me leeching off them and I couldn't leave my boy Max alone with you American phycos." 

"...fag," the two taller boys replied in unison. All three smiled and started slapping each other with plastic spoons and spatulas, having a gay old time.

***

At last the Shrimpson boys were back together, this time for a long term arrangement. Considering his latest pay raise, Ian's house was significantly bigger and nicer so they met up there. Joji felt a bit of a pang in his heart, knowing that at one point TVFilthyFrank and IdubbbzTV were going the same pace in their careers but he's now struggling to catch up. "It's crazy that we all ended up here at the same time, it's like my childhood dream. Living right next to my bestfriends!," Ian admitted this as his cheeks grew a little pink. "I can't really see you guys for a while after tomorrow, I have a shit ton of work. What about you Joji?"

"Uh, well I'm working on a thing or two"  
"I hope it's another music video," Max piped up, "'Your Dad is a Fag' fucking killed me."  
"Oh I haven't hear that one, everyone's saying they hated it." Fat Cunt deadpanned the words as he took a bite of a BLT.  
Ian scowled and thunked Chad on the back, "dude." He flashed a sympathetic look towards George for half a second, oh no, he knew what that look was. That alien forehead freak was taking pity on his channel. "Hey fuck you Ian, I'm trying my hardest."

Yeah, it was pity, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. But he was only trying to be nice, wasn't he? He held back his snide comment when he saw the hurt in the shorter man's eyes, he was a sensitive guy. And sensitive not like weak or emotional, but like someone who cares a lot and seems to always know what you're feeling. George was the same way, it's what made their friendship so strong. Usually what would happen would be a petty fight or one would just dismiss the whole thing and focus on something else, however, it had been a while since Ian had a real talk with someone. So they all confided in their feelings of inadequacy, totally sober, unlike the times before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, so you both need to draw in a bigger crowd. What do celebrities do?" Max examined.   
"Scandals, like crime, or drugs, or... or..." Ian lost his train of thought.   
Then Chad uttered, "heh! You could do a fuckin' sex tape."   
"Seriously?" said Joji, rolling his eyes.  
"No really, worked for the Kardashians, probably for a million other people too. Plus, they made some sweet cash off of it."  
Ian had a hard look on his face "...seems a lot easier than the alternatives. I don't wanna be the guy who did coke or robbed a bank"  
"But that's so desperate..."  
Then Chad had his second bright idea of the day, "just say it was 'leaked' like the rest of 'em do. Besides, gays are practically accepted these days but just scandalous enough to stand out and if someone mocks you- just call 'em a bigot!"   
"What? I gotta fuck a dude too?"  
Max laughed, "Wow, cunt, you really do have your gay porn star career thought out."  
"There's a reason they call me Anything4Views."

Ian was surprisingly eager about the situation, but more so... calculating. As if the actual act of shagging your best friend was just another thing on his to-do list. He spoke more in technical terms, like plot and dialog, which were pretty irrelevant to be honest. How did I get into this? George's head swam. Of course he liked Ian, it was just a little crush though. Knowing he'd have to go home all the way across the country every time he visited, George kept it under control. The fact that his crush was probably not even a little bit bisexual didn't help either. Now living a few minutes away, things might be different between them, maybe he liked George too. He never really did ask what Ian was into. However, this was just wrong, it's forced and dishonest. Max and Chad were just giddy, maybe they expected for this to dissipate like some kind of joke. The room was set up, but he wanted time to think so he called Ian out for a walk. 

"Why do you want this so badly? You're doing fine on your own, maybe not amazing, but it's sustainable."  
"That's the point, I want to be a real celebrity, or actor- producer maybe?"   
"You've really changed, man, remember when you thought a thousand subs was a lot?"  
"Do you have any better ideas? No. Of course you don't. Stop trying to make me feel guilty for just doing what I have to do."  
They were almost at the door so he decided not to reply, maybe he was just making a big deal out of nothing.

Everyone was getting the final touches ready before they started.   
"Hey I'd be in it if you paid me." George asked him how much.   
"Just like 50 bucks and a McDouble, hahaha."   
"Shut up Chad, nobody wants to fuck you." Max scolded. 

He took off his glasses and examined the bags under his eyes in disgust, there was a bottle of concealer some where around here... And his hair, ugh, why did it only look good when no one was around. He gelled it to the side a bit, that'll have to be good enough. Hopefully it didn't matter what the rest of him looked like, hopefully no one points out how out-of-shape he's gotten or how pale he is right now. George came out of the bedroom wearing some ridiculous outfit, a pair of leopard print boxers, a feather boa, pair of oversized sunglasses, and a fake handle bar mustache. 

"I'M READY. LET'S DO THIS BOYS." he declared in an equally ridiculous voice. "What should my name be?"  
"No George, no costumes. It's gotta look like it was 'leaked' remember?" Ian seemed irritated now.   
"But... then I'll just be George."  
Ian gave a monotone "You'll do fine."   
So he sighed, put on some real clothes, wiped off the sweat. 

This was the moment. They went over how it should go but now it seemed like neither could remember. The camera had been recording for three minutes already, everyone was silent, Ian was starting to show how nervous he secretly was. It suddenly seemed like his lips were dry and he was about to vomit. The director felt almost as awkward as they were, "M- maybe you should kiss." And so they did, soft and hesitant, they gently grabbed at each other's faces while picking up speed. It started to felt more natural so they both got on the bed. They moved with shy and unsure hands, for a moment George totally forgot that his love for Ian was supposed to be a secret and that this was all supposed to be fake. He put one hand on Ian's dick, already semi-chubbed, and looked back up at his friend. Now everyone else could see Ian's nerves were a wreck as his eyes darted around the room. It kind of unnerved Joji how Ian looked like he just woke up in the middle of a forest or something, so he backed off a little. They went back to kissing for a bit, hopefully this wasn't looking weird on camera. He yanked off Ian's shirt, startling him. Joji leaned in a little but stopped, they both just stared into the other's eyes as George straddled him. They were good actors, but not that good.

"I can't do this."

But it was Ian who said it. The guy who played it off so cool before the cameras were on. Max turned off the camera. Chad had nothing to say. 

"Joji. I have to admit, I've been having the strangest feelings for you. For months I've been hiding it, worried that it would ruin our friendship but today I almost fucked you- to be famous! What the hell is going on with me?" He gently pushed his friend off, "I've been acting like a total jackass. I'm sorry." Ian looked down as his face turned red. 

"Thank god," Max said, "I thought you two were actually gonna pound each other right in front of us." Chad started laughing his ass off, and the rest of them followed. 

After the room was put but to normal, they went out for another walk.

"Man, I can't believe those two are fags!" Max exclaimed "I had no idea, what about you, man?"   
"Of course I did, they always share their gossip with me, I'm the favorite."  
"Tsk! Shut up! You don't know anything." Max playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Hey does this mean we're faggots too? You'd tell me if we were gay together, right?"   
"Definitely, baby." Chad gave his best friend a sloppy cheek kiss and started laughing again.   
"Ah, gross, asshole!" he smiled back.   
Chad shouted "Pussy all day-" and Max finished, "-every day!" And they went back to toying with Ian's PS4. 

Joji tried to lift the mood, "At least we don't have to pretend we're just friends now."  
"Nah, we would have stopped pretending eventually, this day was a waste. It was so stupid. And, and, gross."  
"You were just crazy from working so much, don't be so hard on yourself. I was dumb too."  
"I have to be! It's what makes me do better every video."  
"Well maybe you should take a break."  
Ian turned around to face his friend (boyfriend?) "Thanks for putting up with me, maybe things will turn around for us." Then he bent down and kissed George before they opened the door. 

***

It had been a few days since the incident, and their patience was paying off. Something about finally letting out his feelings sparked his creativity, the Filthy Frank Show was making a comeback it almost felt like the beginning again. And in a way, it kinda was. Ian let go a little bit, he decided to take things one step at a time, Joji forced him to get out of the house more often to hang out with the boys. And what do you know, Ian did get that offer he was waiting for. The only problem was that the offer was in Florida, he could't leave now! So he said, fuck it, I'll do my own thing. He decided he was done wanting to be under someone else's wing. 

He took out a loan from the bank and was on his way to buy his own studio, with his co-producer, George Miller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying new things, different styles. I hope the lack of smut doesn't bother you too much. I tried to make it plausible but let's be honest- this whole genre is based on fiction- their channels aren't dying anytime soon! Please critique me if you have any suggestions, also spit on me and call me a slut- I mean if that's what you're into.


End file.
